1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vest-type personal flotation device saver that can be used in combination with a serviceable or non-serviceable Type I or II personal flotation device by a swimmer in the water in a potential emergency situation for use as a personal flotation device.
2. Background Information
An estimated 17 million old personal flotation devices (called “PFDs” herein) are discarded every year in the United States. The US Coast Guard and most states require that old, non-serviceable PFDs be taken out of service. “Non-serviceable” means that the PFD must not be used for service as a life saving device, since it may fail. Often, the outer fabric of the PFD has deteriorated and therefore may fail to hold intact the life saving fill material inside it. PFDs are designed to keep a person afloat during an emergency. Torn, worn, rotten, and deteriorated PFD fabrics can put the user's life in peril in an emergency situation.
Secondly, old PFDs cause disposal problems. In a landfill, they are generally not biodegradable and can last for hundreds of years. Old PFDs that are channeled into garbage disposal systems are often burned along with other garbage, which can release hazardous fumes into the environment. If they are not properly disposed of, old PFDs are a hazard to wildlife. A device that protects any PFD, old or new, preserves it against the elements, such as wind and rain, and sun, and thus helps to protect the environment from the adverse effects of old discarded units.
The combination of the personal flotation device saver (hereinafter “PFD saver”) of the present invention and a universal life preserver (PFD) inserted in it is itself a life preserver that is capable of meeting US Coast Guard requirements. Normally, if a life preserver is placed within a hand-sewn cover, for example, it is considered non-accessible and therefore would not qualify for use as a life preserver. In a home sewn cover, the PFD would be discounted as ineffective by the US Coast Guard and other state law enforcement agencies. The PFD saver combination of the present invention actually becomes a comparable or better product in comparison with the PFD that has been inserted in it. For instance, a vest-type PFD saver of the present invention with a Type II PFD inserted in it becomes a dual purpose Type II and Type IV PFD. Meanwhile, the enclosed PFD is protected, giving it an extended life span. It is believed that PFD savers according to the present invention extend the life of enclosed PFDs indefinitely, and help to stop damage being done to the environment caused by discarding old, non-usable products.
The present PFD saver is intended to help protect the environment against discarded “non-serviceable” PFDs and to keep new PFDs in new condition for a longer perid. The PFD savers will be replaced over time instead of replacing the PFDs themselves. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/315,396, Vick, filed Dec. 3, 2008, entitled “Cushion Personal Flotation Device Saver” issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,715 B2 on Oct. 26, 2010.
A vest-type PFD saver of the present invention with a Type I or II PFD inserted in it is available for immediate use as a Type IV PFD by a person in distress in the water. A second option is to open the conversion connector device of the invention and use the PFD saver/PFD combination as a Type II PFD. A third option is to open the PFD saver of the present invention, remove the PFD, and use the PFD on its own in a conventional manner. Meanwhile, the enclosed PFD is protected, giving it an extended lifespan. The PFD saver of the present invention is beneficial to boaters as it will save them from having to purchase a separate Type IV PFD, and helps to stop damage to the environment caused by discarding old, non-usable products.